In a small amout of time
by Merzen
Summary: Sakura and Naruto spend the night in prison, though what happens when the truth is let out........NaruSaku-----PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me if it's crap

**Forgive me if it's crap.**

**Review, please?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Oh………………..crap'

Sakura sat down slowly; her feet slipping away from under her as she leaned back to be greeted by the cold and gritty feel of the wall.

'Oh crap.' She muttered closing her eyes. As she tilted her head up, 'How could this happen?'

She wasn't sure whether she was talking to herself, the walls or……………..him.

She didn't care either way. I mean……………..wasn't it torture enough to know that she had to spend most of her days with him? Why, in God's name did this have to happen?

She let out a sigh, opening her eyes, allowing a little light to reach them. God knows they needed it. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, even though they had been in this situation, for what seemed like, years. Why did she allow herself to do it? Wait………………….why DID she do it?

Why had she done it for?

She shook her head, hard. Her pink hair falling lightly on her shoulders, gleaming in the moonlight as she tried to figure the situation out.

'Sakura- chan?'

She didn't answer. Why should she? It was his fault anyway. I mean if he hadn't done what he did, then this problem wouldn't have occurred. To stop her from answering his voice, she decided to look in the opposite direction. The walls returned the same hostile stare she was giving them. She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest, blowing the bangs which had fallen into her eyes.

_Damn him,_ she thought, her insides cringing at the fresh memory which had taken place just a few hours earlier.

She felt her head lower to her knees, as she shivered in the cold; she was too far gone in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the pair of arms wrap around her body and pull her close to his own shivering torso.

When she finally noticed the extra heat, she looked up to be blinded by a mass of fiery blonde hair.

'Naruto...' she started then started to gasp and choke as she felt his hair enter her mouth.

_What the HELL is he doing!? Trying to suffocate me!? _

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

'Sorry,' he whispered, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

'For what exactly?' she said wearily, trying to fake sarcasm, but too tired to even try.

'Urm…………everything?'

'Sure whatever,' she said, looking the other away as she tried not get angry or worse blush.

'Does that mean I'm forgiven?' he asked, his eyes reflecting confusion and a hint of anticipation.

'Ahuh………I guess it does.' She smiled softly, and leaned her head back against the wall as she tried to get to sleep.

'Urm………Sakura- chan?'

She opened her eyes once again, as her facial expressions changing to reveal her annoyance.

'What?' she whispered quickly.

'When were out of here, would you…….'

Her heart quickened as she waited for the request she hadn't heard since they were 14. He hadn't asked her for a date in years. In fact, ever since the time when she rejected him over and over again, he kind of realized that she was, in fact, NOT interested and stopped bothering her.

She looked at him, wishing he would ask her, so she could answer him immediately, and put him out of his misery.

'Well…………When were out of here would you kindly not mention to the others what happened.'

Her mouth dropped, but he hardly noticed. To say she was shocked would have been a lie. A major lie. She wasn't just shocked. She was downright FLABBERGASTED.

'W-w-wha…' she stuttered.

'Would you not tell the others about this? Please?' he looked away, embarrassed that he was asking her to do such a thing for him.

'Oh. Yeah. Sure. Course I won't'

She turned her body away from him, not quite understanding the feeling which she felt right now. She felt herself sink lower as she tried to replay the days events, but the only words that kept repeating in her head were 'he didn't ask me out…….'

She kept thinking up reasons for this sudden down play. Why he hadn't asked her for a date, when she was so willing to say…….

She stopped herself and opened her eyes.

_This can't be happening………….._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto remained silent, his head over turned with thoughts. He grinned, despite all his problems he had to admit the girl beside him was pretty feisty. No wonder he felt so attracted to her. His grin became wider when he remembered the way she had reacted when Tayuya had flirted with him. He tried to stifle a laugh, as he remembered her face going red and angry.

_God, he loved it when she got pissed._

H suddenly stopped grinning when he realized what was happening. He shook his head furiously, and stood up pacing around in the pit of a room. He ran his hand through his hair, and continued pacing. He could feel his annoyance situated at this whole problem. He decided to do the thing he felt was the best thing he was able to do.

He started banging his fists against the bolted door and yelling the most disgusting swear words he had learnt over his 18 years of living. He didn't know why exactly he was acting this way, but he did know one thing, loving sakura was like loving a rose. Get too close and you'll bleed. He needed to stop himself from thinking thoughts which would only resolve to heartache. He needed to get out of this place, and if swearing and banging was the only way he could escape then he would do that.

Sakura remained still from behind him, watching with amusement.

'Urm…………haven't we tried this one before?'

Her voice came out at him through the darkness, and he felt like collapsing in her arms right there and then and telling perversely, about the stuff they HADN'T tried.

He didn't though, obviously. He knew doing something like that would only result to a beating or worse……………

He collapsed tiredly beside her, 'Got any idea's?' he asked, turning to look at her.

She turned to face him and whispered,

'How about spend the night here as we were told to. Then we'll get released tomorrow then go home, as if nothing happened.'

He watched her for a few seconds, just trying to figure out if she was being serious. Then he nodded in agreement.

'Sure. Sounds good. But urm……..where we gonna sleep?'

'On the floor, I guess. Why? Where do you want to sleep?' she turned to look at him, hoping to God, that he couldn't see the coy smile on her face.

Looks like her hoping **didn't **getanswered this time. He could see the coy smile, and MORE.

He turned away, embarrassed, confused, and slightly happy.

'I was going to sleep, you know, some where over there……..' he trailed off as he gestured vaguely in the direction of the corner of the room.

'Naruto.' She whispered, 'You baka.'

He turned to look at her shocked.

_Idiot! Me?! I thought I was being nice?! You should be happy I didn't go all pervy on you!? _

She laughed, shaking her head, looking away.

'Why do I always have to do things for? Are you that slow!? I've been throwing hints at you all day.'

'For what?' he was getting really confused now, and had a great urge to press his lips against hers and just shut her up for good.

'For what!?' she looked at him, stuck between trying to be angry or laughing, 'Naruto' she hissed, 'are you going to kiss me, or do you want me to beg?!'

'What?' he whispered softly, really confused, his eyes going larger with every nano second.

She sighed dramatically and pushed her face closer to Naruto's

'But Sakura-chan…………. You don't……..' He stopped himself, as he realized the situation she had put him in. Probably the best one he'd been in, in years.

He grinned foxily, eyes shining brightly, and pressed his lips against hers, forgetting about how they'd gotten here in the first place.

He didn't even mind that they were somehow stuck in prison together, as he nibbled her bottom lip and mentally high- fived himself as he felt her gasp in his mouth.

He pushed down against her, his body welcoming hers to his and then stopped slightly as feelings of fright came up. He was slightly unsure if he should go further, and he stopped himself for a second as he looked down at her.

Her green eyes shone up to meet his, having the same look his own eyes had. But she smiled. A small smile but it was a smile, nevertheless. He didn't know whether to smile back, or press his lips against hers again, so he did neither. He just continued staring at her. He watched and memorized every feature, every detail, and every curve. Every part of her body, which he thought he knew all about. He continued gazing down at her, his heart beating so fast, he was sure it would burst. His breathing became heavy as he just stared. He wanted to do this right. It was all he had dreamed about, and it looked like all his dreaming had finally taken a turn to reality. He brought his face closer to hers, moving slowly as he felt her breath deepen, he was sure that she was feeling the same thing. Just knowing this made his heart miss a beat. He was sure he was having a heart attack.

_God, Sakura. What are you doing to me?_

His lips touched hers, and his body seemed to have a mind of their own, as they pushed against Sakura's, his arms wrapping around her waist, his confidence growing with every passing second.

Her hands traced down his jaw line, she moaned against his lips. Naruto was no expert at this. He had had his fair share of girls; he had blossomed into one of Konaho's hottest boys…… but kissing like THIS. It was too much for his brain to function. His body though, it seemed to understand everything.

He was just glad he hadn't frozen. He pushed down on top of Sakura, his mind on re-run, of all the possible things they could do…..

_I wonder what she thinking……………….._

She wasn't thinking anything. She couldn't. The emotions seemed to be doing the thinking for her. Sparks and explosions went on behind her lidded eyes; she didn't even have time to breath. But oxygen wasn't problem. She seemed to have stopped breathing altogether, yet instead of feeling suffocated, she felt light. As if she had been filled to the top with oxygen. She stopped kissing him for a moment, as she pulled away slightly. She looked at him and smiled, then turned away feeling awkward

He stood still for a moment, heart racing, wanting, NEEDING, to kiss her, but not daring too. He coughed nervously, and edged closer to her.

'Sakura...? What's wrong?'

'…………Nothing.'

'Is it………..me?'

She looked up at him and shook her head sadly,

'No! ……………it's me'

'What?' he scooted closer to her, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

'It's just, I…….' she looked down in her lap, 'The reason I came to look for you was to pass on a message, but instead I ended up beating the crap out of Tayuya.' She gave him a small smile, and then looked back down in her lap.

'….What was the message?'

She looked up to meet his eyes and said, 'Hinata told me to tell you, will you go out with her?'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Review!!

PLEASE!!

:D

Zenly…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Wha…………?' Naruto began to ask, before the huge, metal door at the far end swung open, and in walked Tsunade.

'Well?' Tsunade asked, looking down at the two, hand on her hip.

She didn't know what they were going to say in response to her one- worded question, as she hardly even knew what she was asking.

In fact, she was pretty shocked, when she received a call earlier on, saying that one of the best kunoichi's in the village, had been put into prison, because of a misunderstanding between an enemy-turned- ally.

She and decided to give them time, let them brood on there wrong actions, and then come and talk. But it seemed as she had must have walked in on something, judging on there blushing faces and embarrassed looks.

'Urm……………….yeah. We're sorry. Can we get out now?' Naruto babbled quickly, as he waited for her to leave. He was seriously starting to agitate now, wanting to know why everything had just hit rock bottom. His stomach was still giving the occasional flutter, and he knew it was only going to be a matter of seconds before he would explode, with all the thoughts that were flying around in his head.

'Well, that _is_ the reason I'm here, for. That and also, there is a visitor for you, Naruto.' She paused for a while, as she saw the expressions change on their faces. Sakura seemed desperate to leave, whilst Naruto was simply confused.

'Right,' she said, after a moment o silence, 'Follow me.'

She turned around and headed off, while Naruto and Sakura could only hurriedly grab their things and run after her.

After as series of turns and endless corridors, they finally reached an office.

They entered silently, and sat down on the chairs, while Tsunade walked to the front and looked down on them.

'I just need to get some papers for you to sign, before you leave, then I'll be back.'

She left in a flash, causing the curtains to move slightly.

She shut the door behind her, and they heard her footsteps die down, as she walked off.

They sat in silence, counting the seconds, before one of them would speak.

Naruto decided to take on the role, as he opened his mouth,

'Why did you say that?'

'Say what?' sakura asked quietly, not looking up from the carpet.

'You know what am I'm talking about, Sakura.' He stated calmly.

She tried not to flinch, when she heard him say her name without the suffix.

'Why did you ask me to kiss you, if you were just going to pull away?' he continued, 'why ask me to kiss you at all?'

'Naruto, it wasn't like……………'

But he never let her finish, or maybe he didn't want to hear her reasons, he was sick of the way she acting. Pretending she wanted him, when in fact all she wanted was to make him look like a fool.

'I don't care what it was like.' He replied, his voice slightly rising, 'to be honest, I couldn't care less. All I'm going to say is, don't ask me to kiss you, or in fact, don't kiss me at all!'

Sakura was also starting to feel her anger rise, she had been trying hard not to reply, but the last line seemed to have been the last straw,

'I WON'T.' she hissed, 'because kissing you was like kissing a stinking fish.'

'What?!' he said, incredulously.

'You heard,' she replied smugly, 'and another thing, I wasn't lying when I told you Hinata wants to go out with. Anybody with a brain would have figured out that she fancies you.'

'Well, that's me settled then, isn't it,' Naruto replied, still wanting to spite Sakura, 'I'll just have to take up that offer. You have to admit, she's one of the RARE girls in the village who actually have a decent personality.'

'You're cruel.' She said after a while, 'when did you turn so heartless.'

'Or did you mean when did I stop running after you to lick your feet clean?' Naruto asked, 'Let's say after I realized that you are ungrateful and you treat me like shit all the time.'

The argument stopped, and the minutes turned into hours, as they waited there. Soon night had come, and they were still in the office, hungry and bored, as they continued to ignore each other.

Sakura had been holding back tears, willing herself not to cry.

_He's not worth it. He's NOT,_ she thought angrily, as she moved to sit by the window.

He also had been doing some thinking. Regret mixed with his pride was gnawing away at him from the inside.

_Just apologize, God damn it, you know you won't get sleep tonight, if you don't._

He sighed deeply, and turned to face her, and his breath caught.

Tears glistened in her eyes, as she looked out of the window. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked, whether she cried or was smiling, she always looked so…………

'Sakura- chan,' he said, huskily, moving closer to her. She didn't smile at him, or turn her head to him, which pulled his heart even more, though he couldn't think why. She didn't even look at him when she replied,

'Yes?' she whispered, her breath causing the window to steam a little.

The final bonds of pride broke, as he moved even closer the growing urge of wanting to talk to her normally, 'I'm……….sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that.'

'It's ok.' She said, as she smiled slowly at him, gratified that he had apologized before they were released.

'Not it's not I shouldn't have………………..'

She held up a hand to silent him, 'Naruto, I pretty much deserved it.' She sighed deeply, bringing up her knees so he could sit down. Her smile broadened when he returned her smile with a grin of his own. She sighed in contentment, till a thought hit her,

'You never did meet that visitor of yours' she said, her voice hinting her curiosity.

He sat down opposite her, 'It was probably Jiraiya, come to give me a lecture, I suppose.'

'I should get the lecture not you. I'm the one who hit her. You just got dragged in.'

'But I did hit those other men, when they tried pulling you back.' He said, grinning.

'Yeah!' Sakura agreed, 'Why did you do that! I can't believe you did it.'

'Well, they were trying to hurt you. But why exactly did you hit Tayuya? You never did tell me.'

She tried hard not to blush, thinking up of a good excuse,

'I………….well, she was all………………..over you, I was just trying to protect you.' she ended feebly.

_How stupid can you get?? Trying to protect him?! He's double your bloody size._

'Thank you, Sakura. But you're mistaken to think that Tayuya actually had feelings for me. She talks like that to all the men.' He looked up at her, 'Why did it aggravate you anyway?'

'I-it did-d-dn't.' she stuttered, wanting to change the subject she quickly brought up another one, 'urm, so what shall I tell Hinata?'

_Wrong subject_, she thought, as she saw his face grow cloudy.

'Don't tell her anything.' He said.

'But Naruto…………' she said, trying to get through to him, hoping he'd understand that she couldn't do that.

'Sakura, I told you, just don't mention it. If she wants to go out with me, she'll ask me herself, and then I'll answer her truthfully.'

Sakura gulped, slightly unsure of what to say next.

_What does he mean by that…?_

'Well, will you?' Sakura asked quietly. She didn't need to rephrase her sentence so it made better sense, as he already picked up on what she was asking him.

'Why Sakura? Why does it matter?'

'Because.' She said, unable to think of a suitable reason.

'Tell me the truth, Sakura.' Naruto suddenly asking, grinning, 'Do I really kiss like a 'stinking fish'?'

She didn't know how to reply, so she didn't say anything.

'I take that as a no.' he said, grinning even more.

'You're the silliest person I've ever met.' She said, shaking her head.

'I am?' he said, growing even happier.

'That wasn't a compliment,' she said, shaking her head at him.

'What was it then?' he asked, grinning.

'Naruto…' she whispered, her eyes turning into narrow slits, which only made his grin turn broader.

'Well, seen as though you lied about me kissing like as stinking fish, I take it you lied that you'd never kiss me again…? Right?'

Her eyes grew wide as she finally understood what he was hinting.

'Naruto…? What about Hinata?'

'What about her?' he asked, still grinning.

She turned away from him, slightly embarrassed, yet surprisingly happy.

_Just admit it, I like him……………otherwise why would I have hit Tayuya?_

She looked up, and was surprised to find Naruto even closer than before.

Flashes from the last kiss came back to her, as her breath deepened yet again.

_This feels wrong…………._were her last thoughts, before her mind went blank went his lips met hers again.

Tsunade seemed to have gotten lost, searching through the huge stack of papers which she needed them to sign before the y got released.

She read each of their criminal notice, reading over there crime, and couldn't stop the short burst of laughter that kept escaping her lips, as she read over it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**Name:- **_Sakura Haruno_

**Age:- **_18_

**Location:- **_Hidden Leaf Village, central market._

**Crime**

_Sakura violently attacked an older woman, Tayuya, who was just recently, joined the ANBU team, after surrendering, and claiming that she wanted to help our village._

_Sakura's reasons, or rather excuses, were that she was physically assaulting Naruto, although nearby witnesses claim that this was not the case._

_Sakura will remain in prison for one day, as she is a shinobi, further punishments must be dealt with by Tsunade- kage._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Name:- **_Naruto Uzamaki_

**Age:- **_18_

**Location:-**_ hidden Leaf Village, central market_

**Crime**

Naruto attacked 3 security guards, as they tried to pull Sakura away before she committed to any more damage. The guards had to be rushed to the hospital due to broken bones, and loss of consciousness.

We believe that this was some sort of conspiracy of some sort, though further notes must be seen by Tsunade- kage before anything can be done.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade threw the papers back into the filing cabinet, shaking her head at her student's silly antics.

She knew she had been sometimes, but it had taken quite a bit of persuasive talking to tell Hinata to go home, as Naruto couldn't see her just yet. She secretly felt sorry for that lass, she knew that Hinata and Naruto were never going to happen; it just wasn't supposed to be. But she would soon understand that, hopefully. And anyway, she had enough problems on her plate; she didn't have the time to deal with some student who's hopelessly in love with someone who doesn't return it.

All she needed to do now was find those God- damned papers, and maybe things could start going back to normal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata watched from behind the window, hidden from view. Her lips trembling slightly, as she watched the one love of her life, passionately kiss the pink- haired beauty. Her eyes watered slowly, but she immediately shook her head.

'No more tears, not this time,' she whispered to herself feebly. Her small, delicately pale hands bunched up, as she brought them up to her eyes to rub them slowly. She backed away, her eyes not moving from the scene which tore up her heart. Her breath was coming out short and quick, her head felt heavy, and she knew it was going to e a matter of time before she burst into sobs.

She ran quickly into the forest, knowing that after she had finished crying she would be released from Naruto spell and from the painful unrequited love, and then she would be free love someone who **would** return her feelings.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'New beginnings?' Sakura whispered softly to Naruto. He returned her question with a small smile, and faint nod of his head.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Zenly.**

**:D**


End file.
